


Park Day

by HoneyBunBabey



Series: Danganrona Agre Fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Baby space, Caregiver!Shuichi, Coping, Coping mechanism, Crying, Fluff, Fluffy, Little, Little Headspace, Little Space, Little!Kokichi, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Park day, Picnic, Safe For Work, Shuichi x Kokichi, Upset little, agere, little boy - Freeform, park, sfw, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBunBabey/pseuds/HoneyBunBabey
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganrona Agre Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957828
Kudos: 61





	Park Day

The giggly three year old gently swung his legs back and forth as he sat in the back seat of the car, babbling baby nonsense to his stuffie, Berry. Berry is a purple and black stuffed cat with a print of grapes on her thigh. Shes a soft cat that Ouma is absolutely attached to and wouldn't want to loose her for the world. 

Shuichi could hear his little in the backseat, babbling to his stuffie. What a cutie. Words cant describe how much he loves being Ouma's caregiver. Even though he can be a real handful sometimes, hes still his adorable baby boy that he would give the world to.

"Baby boy?" Shuichi speaks up, which quiets Kokichi's babbling. "What do you want to do once we get to the park? Swing? Or play in the sandbox?" He asks in a caring, soft tone that makes Ouma smile.

"Sandbox! Sandbox! Pweeeeaaaassssse, dada?"" The little asked with happy giggles filling the air.

Shuichi listened to his baby giggle, a smile spreading across his own face. Gahh, what a cutie pie.

Soon enough, they ended up making it to the park.

Saihara parked his car before turning it off. He climbed down and helped Ouma out of the back of the car. He grabbed a checkered backpack which was Kokichi's little bag that he carries around so he has his little gear just in case. 

The bag contains a dark purple blanket, a sippy cup (usually with either juice or water, today its water), two pacis, a small container of snacks (which today is different types of fruits), and his stuffie, but Kokichi has that in his hands right now.

He puts the bag over his shoulder before grabbing Kokichi's hand, gently guiding him out of the car. The little jumps up and down from excitement as he sees the play scape, but more importantly, the sandbox. Shuichi knows he'll get dirty..but he still would let his little play if he wants to. If hes happy, he assumes its okay.

"Alright baby, be careful now. If you aren't, you'll hurt yourself and get sand in your eyes!" Shuichi calls to the younger boy as he watches him race off, nearly tripping over the edge of the sandbox.

Shuichi gave a soft chuckle before sitting himself on a bench in his baby's view so in case he needed him, he could get to him. He watches as the little makes a volcano out of sand, making a little hole in the top before standing up, yelling a bunch of babbling nonsense before jumping on top of the sand volcano, watching as the grains fall back to their normal position.

Shuichi cant help but smile as his baby as he plays happily in the sandbox. He seems so happy, which is better than how he is sometimes when hes big. Sometimes when hes big, hes sad and it really upsets Saihara to see him like that. Being little is good for him sometimes.

Saihara soon gets distracted as he gets a call from Kaede, which he steps away to answer. That way he isnt disturbing anyone elses park day by talking on the phone and being loud.

Only a couple minutes after the caregiver walked away, Ouma became thirsty and wanted his sippy cup. He could also use a snack right about now..

He stands up and looks around, hoping to find his caregiver, but...where did he go? He cant see him now. Oh no, hes gone! He left him!

Ouma immediately started panicking. What was he going to do now!? He had no stuffie and no Shuichi, no paci or anything!

Tears well up in his purple orbs, his bottom lip quivering as he desperately looks around for his dada. Hes scared now. People are staring. It's too much for him to handle right now.

"Dada!" D-Dadaa!" He cries out, warm tears spilling down his now flushed cheeks. Oh poor baby..hes terrified. 

People kept staring at the crying little as he sobbed for his caregiver, which only made the purplette's cries worse.

Shuichi soon heard crying after he had gotten off the phone, which startled him and kicked him back into caregiver mode.

He looked around for the crying as he ran back to the spot, only to see his poor baby sobbing in the sandbox for him. His eyes softened as he made his way over, gently lifting him out of the sandbox and keeping him close.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, hush baby,it's alright, please dont cry. Dada's here, hes not leaving you.." he whispers to the small boy in his arms, who starts to slowly calm down from his sobs.

"Come here baby, do you want something to drink now? Dont want you getting dehydrated now. Are you hungry too? We have to keep your energy up so that you can still play while we're here." Shuichi explains to him.

Kokichi picks his head up to look at the taller teen, wiping his eyes and stray tears from his cheeks before giving a small nod. "I kinda hungy..and tirsty.." he admits before laying against Shuichi once again.

Shuichi gives a small nod as he grabs the little bag from the bench before walking over to a picnic table and setting Kokichi beside him. He takes Kokichi's little bag and opens it up, taking out the sippy cup of juice and his fruit. He hands it over to Kokichi, who immediately digs into the food.

"Wan one dada?" Kokichi asks, holding a strawberry up to Shuichi's mouth, which he eats with a smile.

"Thank you baby, dada appreciates it."

Kokichi claps his hands together with a happy giggle and gets back to eating, soon enough finishing everything off. Now hes hyper again and wants to swing.

"Swing! Swing! Dada, swing!" He bounces in his spot while pointing to the swing set, which Shuichi just gives a laugh at. 

"Alright, alright. Let's go swing, yeah?" Shuichi asks as he picks up his little boy, walking him over to the swing set.

By the end of the day, Kokichi is absolutely worn out and curled up in the back seat, a paci in his mouth, Berry close to his chest, and his blanket covering his body as Shuichi drives him home. Today was eventful, and Shuichi has learned not to walk away from his baby without telling him where hes going. He with never, ever make that mistake again.

Shuichi loves his baby so much, and nothing will ever change that. Ever.


End file.
